


Her Reward

by Tazuki



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Smut, im still learning tags, slow burn???, smut with feelings, this is as close to pwp as I can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazuki/pseuds/Tazuki
Summary: Klaus and Liz's first time.I dont really know how to describe it, but hopefully thats good enough!Also, Im really bad at titles. Ugh.





	Her Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, let alone smut, so please dont judge it too harshly. Im actually kinda proud of it because I didnt even think I was capable of writing it. So I hope you all like it. 
> 
> May be a little OOC, but the characters developed that way, so not too sorry?
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine.

They had spent a lot of time in the Prefect's office together. It was something they almost took for granted by now. But he was getting ready to graduate, and every second together, in this room, now seemed to become even more valuable. 

Klaus surveyed the room, storing memories for the road ahead...when they would have to be apart. That wall along the far side was where it all started, right after her Judgment. The desk in front of the window...well, it's a good thing furniture can't talk. The number of times they made love all over that particular piece of furniture (or its accompanying chair) were uncountable. The couch in the middle of the room though, conjured up the fondest memories. Gentle memories, happy memories, memories of her. He nearly blushed just thinking about it. Nearly. 

Their relationship had grown, and changed over time. At first, they didn't get a long at all; she was such a bad student that he was constantly scolding her. He even gave her private lessons to help her train her magic. That was tough. But slowly, their dynamic started to shift. He began to look forward to seeing her every day, to the time he spent with her. He was sure she dreaded the very sight of him for a while. That made him chuckle. Oh, how amusing she could be when he teased her! 

It was still during her trial that he realized he loved her. By the time she was accepted as a student, they were declared lovers. It was supposed to be a secret; she was too embarrassed to publicly declare her choice. Plus, it would ruin his intimidating reputation. In time, it became a rather open secret. 

It wasn't long before their relationship took a turn for the physical. He restrained himself often in the beginning. She wasn't ready yet for what he had in store for her. She was so innocent and naive though, that at least it was amusing to tease her until he could have his way with her. 

That first time was... well, let's just say they got a little carried away. He smirked as he recalled the memory. 

\---

Her Judgment was scheduled to take place early in the morning. So early, in fact, that all the students were still in their dorms. I waited for her outside of her dorm, knowing she would be nervous this morning. If I could calm her nerves by walking with her, she had a better chance of passing the Judgment. I saw her pacing outside, clearly anxious; I wonder how long it would be before she noticed I was waiting for her? 

When she saw me, she practically ran to me. She's adorable. We held hands as we walked towards the Auditorium, where her Judgment was scheduled to take place. She seemed to be in a better mood now; all of her nerves melted away. Though I'd never admit it, I was happy I was able to do that for her. 

When we reached the door, I told her that no matter the outcome of her Judgment, she should come see me in my office. I hope I was emphatic enough when I said any outcome. I hope she understood. 

I slowly walked away and retreated to my office. I buried myself in paperwork, so I didn't have time to worry about her. Long seconds dripped by, and after what felt like ages, I heard her running down the halls. She barreled into the doors, failing to knock, with this ridiculous wide grin on her face. She looked so happy and so excited, that my heart did a little summersault. "Congratulations." I said, without turning around.

"Huh? I haven't even said anything yet."

"With a look like that on your face, there could only be one outcome." I turned and looked at her, smirking. "You're so cute, Bunnyhead." 

Her face dropped along with her jaw. It made me chuckle. I got up and walked toward her. 

Gosh, she was beautiful. It nearly took my breath away sometimes.. She still hadn't moved, but I heard her breathing accelerate as I approached. Good. 

I reached out to her and ran a hand across her cheek. My eyes serious, I looked down at her with a sly grin. Her lips parted as she exhaled shakily. I grabbed her chin and turned her gaze towards me. "I said, Congratulations on passing your Judgment." I kissed her lightly and after a moment she backed away from me. I closed the distance between us again, needing to feel her close to me. She stopped when she hit something solid; she had backed herself into the wall. 

I put a hand next to her head on the wall, blocking off her escape, the sly grin still on my face. My eyes never left hers. Her gaze quivered under mine. I kissed her again, still softly, but not as light. She reciprocated, and I slowly deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along her lips and she sighed. I sucked her bottom lip, and upon releasing it, dove my tongue into her mouth, making her gasp. I dropped my hand from the wall to wrap it around her neck and used my other hand to pull her hips closer to mine. The feeling of our bodies suddenly pressed together nearly took my breath away. I think she must have felt the same because I heard her inhale sharply. 

Her gaze shook as she looked away. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I won't ever let you go. I hope you're ready for that." Her gaze snapped up to mine and our eyes held each other for a moment. She turned bright red. A smirk flickered across my face. 

I peppered light kisses down her face and neck. I ran my hands up her thighs and under her skirt. She gasped in surprise and I used that to pick her up off the ground. My hands on her bare hips, I placed her back against the wall, carefully spreading her legs apart to wrap them around me. 

I slowly slid my hands back up her thighs. I rubbed a hand over her panties and she shut her eyes. I slid a finger underneath the garment and traced it along her folds. I made sure I kept my eyes on her face to gage her reactions. She bit down on her lip and leaned her head back into the wall. Feeling encouraged, I slipped a finger inside her and she moaned. 

"Oh, you like that, darling? We will just have to keep going then."

"Klaus, wait."

"No."

"Klaus..."

I stopped, removing my finger and letting her weight sink down onto my hips. She sunk down on to me and I hissed at the contact. She wasn't expecting to feel me underneath her and she squirmed. I shut my eyes tightly; I didn't know how long I could resist like this. My heart hammered in my chest. I needed her. I took a deep breath and leaned my forehead into hers.

"...Why?"

I didn't know what I would do without her. 

"W-what if someone sees us?" She swallowed hard. 

"Oh? So you know what we are going to do?" There was no question in my voice. Her face turned red again. She was so easy to tease. 

I pressed a small kiss to her cheek, ghosting my lips over her skin. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Liz." I started kissing down her neck. "But..." I lightly nipped at the skin between her neck and her shoulder. Her breath hitched. "If you really want me to stop..." I slid my hands along her sides, savoring the feeling of her bare skin. 

Her voice was barely a whisper. "N-no, don't stop..." 

I smiled as I ran my nose lightly over the skin at her collarbone. I shifted my hips under her and she let out a yelp. I chuckled and kissed her passionately this time. 

I broke the kiss and lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch. I laid her down on her back as I leaned over her, my eyes boring into hers. With her hair spread out underneath her, she looked glorious. I tried to burn the image into my mind; I never wanted to forget her, I never wanted to forget this moment. 

She turned her head away from me, but I could see her blush as her ears turned bright red. 

"Look at me", I commanded. I didn't want to miss a moment of that face. 

She did not obey, but instead quietly spoke. "Klaus, I'm nervous."

I smiled gently down at her, and planted a kiss under her ear before softly whispering, "Don't worry darling, it's your first time. I'll be gentle." 

My words cause her breathing to increase rapidly, and I couldn't help but plant a light kiss at the corner of her lips. 

"Look at me." I gently pushed her chin with my thumb, returning her gaze to mine. "Calm down. Like this." I exhaled slowly, encouraging her to copy my breathing. I took my hand from her chin and used it to place her hand on my chest, covering her hand with mine, so she could steady herself with my even breathing. Hopefully she couldn't feel the heavy pounding of my heart...

It seemed to work though, as her breathing steadied. I smiled softly before removing my hand from hers and placing it aside her face, rubbing my thumb along her cheek. "Are you ready, darling?"

Slowly, cautiously, she nodded her head.

"I love you, Liz." When I kissed her this time, it was demanding. 

When I pulled back to breathe, I couldn't help but wonder if her entire body was flushed or perhaps that deep shade of red she had turned was really her natural color. I set to work finding out. I leaned my head down to kiss and nip at her neck. My hands ran up and down her legs, as I spread them apart and placed my knee between them. I slid my fingers up her skirt and lifted her hips; hooking my fingers around her panties and tugged them off in one swift move. She gasped in surprise, and I chuckled as I removed her skirt as well. I let her hips fall back against the couch and made quick work of her top.

My hungry eyes took in the sight of her laying beneath me. Her body was spread across the couch, her long hair tangled around her like a crown. She was stunning and thinking about her made my chest tighten. 

I slid my hands up her sides and under her bra, lightly squeezing her. She bit her lip and threw her head back, as I quickly unhooked her bra, leaving her fully exposed. I pressed my lips to the center of her chest, and began to slowly kiss down her body. I wanted to touch all of her with my lips. In the meantime, my hands nimbly pawed at her breasts and I occasionally tweaked a nipple between my fingers. This sensation apparently drove her mad, because her breathing began to get more ragged and shallow. Once I had kissed all of her body, and placed the last kiss over her center, I began to kiss back up towards her lips again. I pushed my knee up against her, which elicited from her a sharp hiss. I slowly began to move my knee in small circles until my lips returned to hers. 

She moaned, and in that moment, I nearly went mad. My head swam with thoughts of her, and I shut my eyes quickly to try and focus. When I opened them again, I saw her concerned face looking up at me. I sighed, as I scrambled for words to answer her concern.

"Liz, I want you." 

I leaned down and kissed her, and her hands slid down my chest and cupped me through my pants. I groaned, but maintained the kiss, as she blindly fumbled with undoing my belt. I reached a hand down to run it through her folds to see if she was ready yet. She whined at the sensation, and I couldn't resist pinching her sensitive bud. She yelped and I tried to hide my amusement behind my smirk. 

I hastily undid my belt and my pants, her hands sliding inside. But instead of freeing me from my cloth prison, she ran her hands under my shirt and up my sides. I closed my eyes, humming at her touch which left flames along my skin in its wake. Her hands explored my body before slowly, deliberately, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off of me. She gazed up at me, taking in the sight.

I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her towards me because I couldn't bear to lose her touch. I could feel her pounding heartbeat as I held her tight. I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Are you ready for this, darling?"

I didn't want to let her go; I wanted to keep her in my arms forever. But I also desperately wanted to finish what we started. She nodded into my arms and I sighed as I released her, before kissing her softly on the lips.

I laid her down gently. I wiggled out of my pants, as she stared at me, gobsmacked. I shot her a reassuring smile. 

"You sure?" 

I saw her swallow thickly. 

I decided that she needed just a little more encouragement. So I slipped a finger into her and started to slowly move it in and out. She gasped, as she acclimated to the feeling  
before I slipped two fingers inside. She moaned, and I captured her lips once more, trying to restrain myself. I picked up the pace of my fingers, and soon I could feel her moving with my rhythm. I slid my fingers out of her, and she groaned at the loss. 

"Klaus..."

"Hm?" I slid my fingers into my mouth to taste her, and she looked up at me with eyes wide in shock. 

She shivered, then repeated, "Klaus..."

"Yes?"

"Please. I need you." 

I locked onto her gaze, holding it for a moment to assure myself that this is what she wanted. Then, I slowly positioned myself above her. I teased her one last time as I ran myself through her wet folds. She moaned, and I entered her. 

She inhaled sharply, and I stilled, letting her adjust to the feeling. I placed my forehead on hers in a gesture of comfort. My breath ghosted against her face as I closed my eyes and ran my nose across her cheek. I signed, as she reached her arms around my neck and gently rubbed her fingers along my spine. When I opened my eyes, I looked deeply into hers, holding her gaze. I was mesmerized by her. 

With my hands on either side of her head supporting my weight, I lifted myself up and very slowly began to move out of her. Her nails bit into my neck at the loss, and I slowly sank my hips down deeper into her. She made a high pitched sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I repeated my movements, and she seemed to relax a little. I placed a light kiss at the edge of her mouth. 

I cautiously increased my pace, paying attention to her face for signs I was hurting her. She rolled her head to the side as her pleasure built, her breathing becoming rough. I grunted, my pleasure heightening along with hers. I went faster, clenching my eyes shut at the feeling. I could feel her trembling beneath me, and I willed her to hold on just a little...bit...more. 

“Wait for me, Liz” I breathed. 

Her face contorted as she clenched around me. I almost yelled. A couple more thrusts and —

“!” 

We gave in to the fire in our bodies and she collapsed around me. I had to kiss her firmly to keep her from crying out and attracting attention to us. I moaned into her lips as the wave of pleasure crashed over us. I rested my forehead against hers as we both tried to slow our breathing. I bet she could feel my rapidly racing heartbeat; I thought for sure it would never return to normal. I slipped out of her, rolling next to her and pulling her into my arms. I couldn’t stand complete loss of her. I held her close, cradling her body against mine.

“I love you Liz.”

She reached a hand up to move my hair from my face, and cupped my cheek with her hand. I nuzzled her palm as she smiled at me. 

“I love you too Klaus.”


End file.
